


Them Hills Tho

by MoneyraindownonU



Series: May You Always Be Satisfied [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sexual Tension, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyraindownonU/pseuds/MoneyraindownonU
Summary: Ruby and Stan are getting married and our other favorite duo, are still a mess.
Relationships: Beansie, Stuby, brio
Series: May You Always Be Satisfied [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831207
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	Them Hills Tho

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at drabbles in this AU.  
> Shoutout to @Strawmari for listening and brainstorming with me in the wee hours of the morning as I try this out lol.

“Beth? Beth!?” Ruby looks around, panicking for her maid of honor. Beth scurries through the door of the room where the bridal party is waiting to walk down the aisle.

“I’m here!” Beth yells while catching her breath. She halts behind Ruby, who’s standing in front of a full-length mirror dressed for her big day. They catch each other’s eyes in the mirror and Beth rests her hands on her friends shoulders then gives a tight squeeze. She flashes a big smile to calm her besties nerves.

“Stan loved the letter.” She says in Ruby’s ears. Ruby is about to respond when Annie chimes in and interrupts.  
“Did he cry when he read it? Mick owes 100 fresh Benjamin’s if so.” Annie stands from the couch she was previously occupying. She digs around in her purse until she finds her black flask.

“Ah! “She fumbles with the lid before bringing the flask to her lips, when she sees Beth and Ruby staring at her.

“Annie we are literally in a church!” Ruby cry’s out.

Annie pauses, “The lord drankth the wine! “She shrugs before taking a long drink. When she is done, she looks back at the girls who are still staring at her. She extends her arm in silence, offering a swig. Ruby and Beth are still glaring at her.

“Gimme that.” Ruby snatches the flask out of Annie’s hands abruptly. Annie is ready to full on protest but is taken aback when she sees Ruby lift the flask to her painted lips and take a generous sip.

“THAT’S MY GIRL!” Annie yells

When Ruby is done with her swig, she turns up her face. “God bless Annie what is that? It tastes like rubbing alcohol.” Ruby hands the flask to Beth who also takes a long drag of the flask too and follows up with a same unpleasant face.

“Jesus Annie “Beth coughs out after the burn of the liquid hits her throat.  
“Hey hey hey, I’m sorry I’m just some broke college student. The cheap stuff is all I can afford. Suck it up pussys” she proclaims.

“Literally in a church ANNIE!” Beth and Ruby hiss, before looking at each other than starting to laugh.  
They have always done this, finished each other's sentences or said things at the same time. It's how they became friends in middle school. They both answered a question in their 9th grade Bio class at the same time. They’ve pretty much been inseparable since. Even in their differences of appearance, they still called each other twins. But it was deeper than a sisterhood or the bonds of twins sharing a womb. They were soulmates. And sure, Ruby was about to marry the love of her life today but no guy would ever come between them. Stan knew that Ruby and Beth were a package deal.

The three girls passed around the flask laughing and taking shots at each other while drinking cheap vodka.“ By the way, Stan totally cried when he read the letter.” Beth laughs out, as the contents of the flask start to loosen her up.

“CHA CHING” Annie yells, “I knew it! He’s a total softie. Beth, I need you to tell this to Mick so he can pay up. Then maybe I can afford a bottle of champagne the next time you granny’s are wanting a drink.”

“Everyone’s here! Are you ready Ruby?” A voice interrupts their conversion. It was Vanessa, Ruby’s little sister and bridesmaid. Beth steps out her way as Vanessa makes b-line to Ruby.  
“You look stunning!” She squeaks as they embrace. Vanessa whispers something in Ruby ear that Beth can quite make out. Her throat tightens as she sees her best become emotional and then another voice cuts into Beth's thoughts.

“Alright ladies let’s get in formation.” He says as he claps his hands together. It was Ruby’s cousin, JT.  
Since Ruby’s dad died her junior year of high school, she asks her favorite cousin JT, to walk her down the aisle. He really became like a brother to her even though he was a year younger.

The ladies scurried around the room, touching up makeup, flattening out hair and dresses then grabbing their bouquets of white florals accented with greenery before lining up to head out the door.  
Annie was first, then Denise. She was Ruby’s fourth bridesmaid. They met at nursing school and were really close too. Vanessa was next then Ruby. Beth was behind her picking up Ruby’s train as they made their walk to the foyer of the church. The first 3 girls exit the room when Ruby stops before she crosses the threshold causing Beth to run into the back of her.

Ruby is frozen in fear, looking off into space when Beth regains her balance to bring her full attention to Ruby.  
“Ruby?” Beth questions looking at the back of Ruby’s perfectly quaffed bun at the nape of her neck, flocked by the veil.

“I can’t do this.” she hears Ruby whisper.  
“Ruby?”  
Ruby turns to look over her shoulder. Her eyes meet Beths and wide with fright.  
“I-I can't do this.” Ruby sputters out, rotating her body to face Beth. Her chest is heaving in the white bodice of her wedding gown. She jerks Beth forward when she grabs her arms.

“I don’t think I can do this Beth. What if I suck at being a wife? What if I start to hate him because of the way he snores at night or how he leaves every light on in the house. How he refuses to put the toilet seat down. His mom’s lasagna is disgusting, She uses some fancy marinara you can only get at Whole Foods that taste like feet. I'll literally have to pretend it’s good for the rest of life!” She continues rambling, as her eyes fall shut. Squeezing into Beth’s arms harder.  
“What if-What if I can’t have kids, or give him the big family he wants?”

“Shhhhh!” Beth cuts Ruby off. They lean into each other, their foreheads landing together and they sit there quietly for a bit. They can both faintly hear the beginning of the music Stan; the pastor and the groomsmen are walking into. Beth waits until she hears Ruby’s breath steady, then she speaks.

“You can totally do this. You are Stan’s universe and I believe you both were put on this green earth for each other. I never believed in true love until you met Stan. And if you have to make lasagna for every family dinner for the rest of your life in order not to eat his mom’s then so be it. Yours is 1000% times better anyway!”

They both chuckle with their foreheads still pressed together before they break away. Ruby looks at Beth with hesitation on her face and tears prickling in her eyes. Beth grabs her hands and meets Ruby’s gaze. She swallows thickly hoping her pep talk helped her best friend. Beth squeezes Ruby’s hands hard and they both take a deep breath.

“I hate your face.” Ruby whispers.

“ I hate yours more,” Beth replies.

“I love him so much Beth, I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Oh Ruby you won’t!” Beth says back, letting go of Ruby’s hands and pulling her into a hug and she rubs the top of Ruby’s exposed back. They stay in the embrace for a while before Ruby breaks it.

“Thank you. “Ruby says, turning up her lips to smile. Reassuring Beth she was okay.

“Anytime love’ Beth kisses Ruby’s cheek gingerly, “Now let’s go get you married!!” Beth yells as she swats at Ruby’s butt.

Beth runs around Ruby to pick up her train and they exit the room. They meet the rest of the bridal party in the foyer of the church. There’s some small chatter, but everyone falls hush when the church director, Stan’s aunt , claps her hands to get everyone in position.

The song for the bridesmaids starts to play behind the big closed wooden doors. It’s Make You Feel My Love by Adele. The girls line up in order, first is Annie, Denise and then Vanessa and Beth. Behind Beth is the ring bearer, Ruby’s nephew Leo and the flower girl was her younger cousin Leah. There was some controversy with Ruby and Vanessa, when Ruby announced Beth would be the maid of honor. But after a talk with Vanessa and the okay to let Vanessa’s best friend be her maid of honor when the time comes, the spat came to an end.

When the time comes, the church doors fly open showcasing an aisle of white candles puddled with lilac and white rose petals on the ends of the aisles. The ends of the pews adorn with bouquets that were similar to the bridesmaid bouquet. At the end of the aisle is the Pastor, standing next to Stan, looking handsome as ever in his navy suit and white tie with a smile flashing all of his teeth. He’s flanked by his groomsmen, his older brother Larry and his younger brother Rick, and his two best friends Turner and Dean.

Annie begins her way down the aisle, nearly tripping over the hem of her gown. She recovers in true Annie fashion though, shaking it off the best way she knows how. When Annie is halfway down. Denise starts her walk and then it's Vanessa’s turn. Beth looks back at Ruby who seems to be all smiles as JT whispers something to her that makes her laugh. Beth gives her a wink before she starts her walk.

The large church is packed. Both Ruby and Stan come from large families and both had plenty of friends. Beth was her rider or die and Annie, well Annie was like a little sister she never wanted but was a part of the Beth package. Ruby made friends in nursing school at MSU and at the hospital she was a nurse at Stan was Mr. Popular in high school, played football in college, was a fraternity and a firefighter. He insisted on everyone he ever met be invited to the wedding. They managed to cut the guest list to 175.

Beth slowly sways down the aisle to the beat of the song. Concentrating on her breathing, reminding herself not to look down and to keep smiling. She scans the pews and sees some familiar faces. Her mom and stepdad, looking on in admiration. Mutual friends of hers and Ruby’s, Ruby’s grandmother that loves Beth’s Cinnamon oatmeal cookies and some of Stan’s firehouse buddies.

She looks straight ahead and sees Stan and the groomsmen. They all looked nice in their suits. Her eyes end on Dean, who flashes her with his goofy smile and she sees him mouth `` SO HOT !” dramatically. She chuckles a bit and flutters her eyes for a split second to concentrate on the rest of her walk down the aisle.  
Beth and Dean had been seeing each other for about 3 months and recently became more serious within the last couple of weeks. She met him though Stan during a weird time in her life. Him and Stan were friends from High School. He was car salesman and an aire to a covenant car lot chain in Michigan, Boland Motors.He was the epitome of goof, always making her laugh and cheering her up with jokes. They had a lot in common like going to the lake reading, football. They both love dogs and wanted a big family. She wasn't ready for the big L word yet, but she definitely liked him.

When she opens them back up, they immediately connect to soft brown eyes looking back at her, and it almost takes her breath away. It was Rio.

It’s almost like time slows down. Her feet start to feel heavy and her stride slows down. The beautiful music in her ears now muffled by the sound of her heart thumping and her labored breathing. She can feel her chest heat up as she feels his eyes tracing her. His jaw relaxed and he had a small grin dancing on his lips. He stands in an all-black suit at the end of one of the pews, Mick next to him. She blinks a few times as she passes him, and she thinks she can smell his cologne.

This triggers flashbacks in her mind of the last time they were together( when they definitely shouldnt have been) She hasn’t seen or heard from him since then and it was about 6 weeks ago. She pictures her hands around his neck as they kiss, his hands in her hair, the other gripping the small of her back, them embracing in a hot kiss in her townhouse.

She didn’t realize it, but she had made her way to the end of the aisle finally, she takes her position diagonally in front of Vanessa and lets out a long breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She looks out into the crowd, who’s all turned to look at the flower girl throwing her petals down as Ruby and JT make their way. She watches as her bestie flows down the aisle elegantly as the crowd Oo’s and gasps at the site of Ruby. All heads are still turned to the bride, except one.

Rio stands straight ahead, eyes still on Beth. Instead of his usual relaxed look, he keeps his eyes locked with hers and softly nods his head. _Is he saying Hi?_ She thinks to herself. She sends back a tight smile before returning her attention to her best friend.

*

The wedding goes off without a hitch and not a dry eye in the house. Beth makes a note to bring up how she saw Mick sniffling and swiping away at tears during the vows. After the ceremony the bridal party takes pictures in the garden behind the church. Then they head off to the reception venue in a party bus.

They pop champagne and take shots celebrating the now _Mr. and Mrs. Hill._ It just so happens the party bus has a stripper pole and the girls and even some of the guys take turns dancing and sliding down the pole to music that Annie called “ shake yo ass music!”

The reception venue is a swanky downtown warehouse converted into a rental event space. It was droned with industrialized black metal beams, exposed bricks and even a grass padded rooftop space area that overlooked the Detroit skyline and Detroit River. Beth was able to score a sweet deal for Ruby because the bakery she worked for often catered for the venue.

They take a few more pictures on the rooftop before the party begins. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walk into the reception to an instrumental version of Hot in Here by Nelly. Beth gawks and laughs at the sight of Annie playfully twerking Dean in the middle of the dance floor as their entrance ends. Deans long limbs flopping in the air to stay on beat and keep up with Annie as they hype the crowd.

Beth walks in with Stans brother Larry. He insisted they do a dance and normally Beth would protest but the champagne from the party bus ride has her feeling a little loose. They dance as they walk in, Beth shaking her butt in her lilac bridesmaid dress throwing her bouquets from side to side. Larry twirls her around before they break out into the running man.

The bridal party crowds around Ruby and Stan as they take the center of the floor after coming into _Beyoncé’s Crazy in love_ and then the DJ slowly transitions into their first dance song. _At last by Etta James._

Beth watches on as Stan and Ruby sway together singing the words to the beautiful song at each other. It makes her heart skip a beat to see her best friend this happy. She feels tears beginning to slide down her face and she’s about to wipe one when she feels a finger, swipe it away. She hadn’t noticed but Dean made his way beside her. She looks up at him and he’s staring back down at her with that same smile from earlier.

His hand falls lazily to his side, and he grabs Beth's hand and laces their fingers together with a squeeze. He bends down so that his lips hover her ear.“You look amazing tonight Beth, I can’t keep my eyes off you. “  
Beth chuckles and nudges his side. “You clean up nice too Mr. Boland '' she says with a grin looking up at him. He smiles back at her but then she sees his face fall serious with an intense look in his eyes. She can see him lean in and before she knows it, his lips are lightly on hers. She closes her eyes and kisses him back but pushes him off slightly remembering where they are. “Dean'' she whispers, looking around hoping no one saw.

“I’m sorry Beth, I couldn’t help myself. You look so stunning. I couldn’t help myself” he pleads.

She scans the audience and lets a small prayer out that it seems like everyone’s eyes are still on Ruby and Stan, except one. She hears Dean muffle something about her dress and possibly asking if she would come home with him after the wedding, but she doesn't respond when she locks eyes with Rio.

He was sitting at a table off in the corner. How she managed to see him, she's not really sure.  
 _Was she subconsciously looking for him?_  
 _Did he see them kiss?_

She knows the answer already. From here she can see his shoulders are tight and she swears she can see his jaw ticking and his eyebrows furrowed.. Rio breaks their stare down when a waiter stops by and hands him a drink.

The crowd erupts in applause as Stan and Ruby finish their first dance and it snaps Beth back to her senses. When she comes to, she sees Rio is no longer there.  
“Did you hear me?” Dean questions  
“Yes, I did and yes to the other question too.” She winks at him and he kisses her forehead, grabs her waist and they start to slow dance to the next song.

The night flies by in a blur after that. The guests sit down and eat their plated meals. They had the option of Chicken or Steak. Then Ruby and Stan cut into the 4 layer wedding cake that Beth had the honor to make. They couldn’t decide on a flavor and ask Beth to simply pick one and surprise them. Beth settled on what she knew Ruby’s favorite flavor to be, orange creamsicle with vanilla buttercream icing. She piped beautiful Lilac hydrangeas cascading down the side of the cake that matched the flowers at the ceremony.

Ruby pleaded for Stan not to smash it in her face but he did it anyway. She returned the gesture before they kissed covered in cake and then Stan licked some icing off of Ruby cheek, that brought some howling from the men.

Beth planned her maid of honor speech for months, even making small edits up until she arrived at the church that morning. She delivered it flawlessly and only choked up at the end, when she saw Ruby was already crying at the sweet words coming from her best friend. She ended the speech with a line form their favorite show, lifting her flute of champagne,

_From you Sister Who is always by your side._

After the speeches the party really picked up. As the older guest and kids were leaving, the playlist got a little more upbeat and the drinks got stronger. The bridal and party and remaining guest danced the night away from a variety of music. The DJ settled in a good mix of some really good songs that got everybody dancing, like Back that ass up, the electric slide, backstreet boys and Salt n Pepa. Beth hadn’t danced like this since Ruby’s bachelorette party. She ditched her heels somewhere between the girls singing Brittany Spears and dancing to the wobble.

After the tossing of the garter belt, which was a flop because no guys attempted to catch it and the bouquets toss, that Ruby’s cousin LeeAnn caught, Beth realized she hadn’t been to the bathroom since dinner. She tiptoes of the dance floor sliding through tables to exit the main part of the venue.

She flows down the metal staircase, and she’s at the middle landing of the stairs when she runs into Annie and her date Gregg, bodies intertwined in a sloppy kiss. Beth clears her throat loudly, enough to grab their attention, Annie looks over her shoulder.

“Get a room!” Beth says in a disgusted voice.

Annie flashes a mocking smile, before flicking Beth off and returning to kissing Gregg. Beth chuckles and she makes the rest of the descent to the foyer. She turns down a hallway and sees the sign for a family bathroom. She was a little confused because she thought she was looking for the girls bathroom, but her bladder is full and this will just have to do for now.

She knocks once, waiting to see if it's occupied. She hears no response and stumbles into the bathroom. The bathroom is well air conditioned and feels cool against her skin. It's painted light gray with another exposed brick wall where the sink and toilet stall lays against. Next to the door is a plush bench for seating.

Beth does her business but stays put on the toilet and pulls her phone out of her dress pocket. She has a couple of random texts she skims though. She opens Instagram and the first picture she sees is of Ruby and Stan.  
 **“Our First Selfie as Mr. and Mrs. #TheHillsTho.”**

She double taps the picture, and god she wishes she could double tap it 1000 times. She leaves a comment  
 **You guys are perfect. Love you!** Followed by a bunch of heart emojis.

She clicks on the hashtag to see some more pictures of the guest at the wedding. Larry has a video of Dean awkwardly doing the wobble that makes a laugh bubble form her stomach. She sees some selfies of Annie with JT and a video of her speech; she presses play but can only handle a few seconds not able to stand the sound of her own voice.

She scrolls though more of the hashtag and spots a picture of Mick, Stan and Rio that was just added 22 minutes ago. I guess he is still here after all. She thinks. They’re standing on the rooftop, the illuminated Detroit skyline behind him in the night. She double taps the picture as an instant reflex. She can’t help herself, but she zooms in on Rio. Admiring the soft light glistening on his cheekbones, the wrinkles at his eyes as he smiles, how his throat tattoo that perfectly framed by his black shirt under his suit jacket. He looks good. Mick, Stan and Rio were all good friends and frequently hung out together. They even played in a 3 or 3 basketball league in the summer.

Beth feels a small flutter in her stomach as she zooms in and out of the picture and she finally stops when she sees a new comment made on it.

**RheaOfSunshine: Handsome as ever, all three of you. But the guy in all black can get it. Wink face emoji.**

She cant help but notice Rio has already liked the comment. She clicks on RheaofSunshine picture that takes her to Rhea’s profile. She knows she shouldn’t be doing this and she’s bound to find something that might hurt her feelings, but she does it anyways.

Her eyes run though Rhea's feed, her latest picture is her laying on the white sands beaches of Puerto Rico.  
 **Caption: Relaxation**

Well I guess that explains why she wasn’t here with Rio at the wedding. She looks through the other pictures on her profile, the selfies, funny and witty memes, random plate of food, and pictures with her friends and family dinner and then she sees a picture of them.

Well technically it's a boomerang of Rio and Rhea sitting on what she knows is Rios couch. Her legs are draped over his lap and his arms wrapped around her waist. She is holding the sides of his face pulling him to her and giving him a kiss.

She clocks it was posted 4 months ago and Beth feels her fingers go numb as her brain reminds herself that her and Rio officially took a break 6 months ago, that lead them fully breaking up after 3 years of dating.

Beth jumps back to reality when she hears a faint click from her phone. She had accidentally liked the picture of Rio and Rhea.

“SHIT!” she hisses, she panics and quickly untaps the picture.

“What the fuck Beth.” she whispers to herself. The last thing she needs is Rio giving her shit about liking a 4 month old picture of him and his new girl. A message pops up at the top of her phone.

 _Where are you? The DJ is playing Single Ladies. I need you here for choreography stat!_ It was from Ruby.

Beth groans and quickly exits the Instagram app, and replies and pockets her phone. She cleans herself, shuffles to straighten out her dress before exiting the stall and washing her hands. She glances herself over in the mirror, her cheeks were a little flushed from the dancing and alcohol and some of her hair had fallen out of the bun and loosely framing her face. She tried to tuck some back in but failed as it slipped back down. She moved on with a huff and began adjusting her boobs in her dress and swiping some gloss over her lips.

She turns to the door and opens it when she bumps into someone.

“OMG , I’m SO sorry!” she squeaked, “I wasn’t paying any atten-“ She trailed off when she realized who she was bumping into. Of course out of all people, out of all times, it was Rio.

“It's cool,” he says with a smile with a deep voice glancing at her over.  
Beth looks around awkwardly deciding if she should make small talk or walk away. She ultimately settles to talk.  
“Hey! How have you been?”

“I’m good. Hell of a wedding. I’m happy for Stan and Ruby.”

“Same” she replied back too quickly she thinks  
.  
“So what you been up to mama” and that name sends butterflies into her stomach. Which quickly turns into molten lava when she thinks he may be fishing and knows about her liking the picture.

“Um – you know, just working. Helping Ruby with the wedding. I was just taking a break in there; my feet are killing me. “She wiggles her toes against the floor and _GROSS_ did she really just use a public bathroom barefoot.

She notices Rio looks down at her bare feet peeking out from under the hem of her dress. He looks back up with her with a weird look in his eye, like he also can’t believe Elizabeth Marks would be barefoot in a public bathroom too.

“Yeah, I peeped you down on the dance floor. And That dean –“ he laughs,” He's a trip. He has like zero rhythm”

“Hey!” Beth exclaims and shoves Rio shoulders a bit, but he doesn’t sway.

“Excuse me but I didn’t see you out there dancing. Don’t judge!” She says crossing her arms over her chest.

Rio notices as it pushes the top part of chest out a little more, and his eyes dart down to her cleavage before coming back up to her face.

“ Were you looking for me? He cocks his head.

Beth doesn’t answer immediately this time and tires to blink him away but he still stands there.

“No” she responds in a frustrated voice.

He shakes his head bit, “ C’mon, you know I don’t dance.” He says in a dark voice, eyes zeroed in on her.

“I know “ She replies, less agitation in her voice. The way he’s staring at her makes her feel a bit dizzy. She begins to hear the guest upstairs as single ladies come on.

“I should get going” she says as she moves to get around Rio, suddenly feeling too tired to carry on this awkward conversion, but he lightly grabs her wrist to stop her in her place.

“ Elizabeth”

She squeezes her eyes closed as she feels his fingers wrap around her wrist.

“Rio don’t” she whispers, hoping the pleading in her voice will sway him to let her go. “You said you would stay away.” She continues. She looks up at him though her lashes. “You promised”

“Im tryin’ to Elizbeth, but-“

‘But nothing!” She cuts him off, ripping her arm out of his grip. “We can’t keep doing this. We just can’t. You promised to let me go. I know what happened a few weeks ago messed everything up and blurred lines but that was a mistake and the last time.” She says sternly and swallows thickly hoping to get her point across.

Rio lifts his other hand and swipes a pinky over Beth's forehead, wiping away the strand of hair and huffs  
” Was back at my place a mistake? And the time in the Bar too?’ he questions.

Beth stares, taking a step back, putting some space to think clearly. She feels a heat rising in her chest, it’s a different kind then before. She hates what he said and feels embarrassed. She hates how he threw the other times they have hooked up when they shouldn’t have, back at her. He takes a step toward her.

“Where’s Rhea? “ she spits back and it’s the only thing she can think of to counter him. Obviously she knows the answer to that question but she’s hoping to throw him off his game. Make him feel as uncomfortable as she is right now.

He stops in tracks for a second. A flash of annoyance flies over his face. He squares himself and then rolls his shoulders before answering, “ She’s on vacation with family” He says with a matching tone of being annoyed.

It makes Beth happy knowing she got under his skin. She edges on. “ Why didn’t you go?”

He smiles, catching on to her game, and takes continuous steps, closing the distance between them with that shit eating grin she had grown to love.

“Why are you asking me about her?” He responds back.

“Why are you here?” She is gesturing around them.

“ Does Dean make you happy?” he purrs.

She almost responds it's none of his business but retracts. She’s ready to shoot back another question when he cuts her off.

“Can I kiss you?” he mumbles looking at her lips.

Beth is completely taken aback by this question and stares at him. Searching to see if he’s serious or if this is still part of this little game to see who can get who riled up the quickest.. But she notices the way he’s looking at her. It was like all the times before, when they were together and he was lusting for her. He didn’t care where they were and he wanted her right then and there.

And when did he become inches away from her again. His cologne fills her nose like it did at the church. It lights up every nerve of her body. She hates that she can still smell it in her sheets from their last encounter. Even if she’s washed her sheets 3 times since then. But then her memory is filled with that last encounter again. His hot lips crashing into hers. kissing every inch of her body, how he moaned into mouth with every pump he pushed into her. How good it felt to have him on top of her.

They’re both quiet for a bit, as he waits for her to answer. She can’t stomach to say the words. They feel like poison on her tongue, so she just nods her head slowly.

He slowly bends his head down to meet hers. His lips hover over hers as they breath each other in. He glances into her eyes making sure it's okay before their lips touch. She can taste the vodka on his lips and he can probably taste the champagne on hers as he licks his lips after breaking from the kiss.

He goes in for another kiss a little harder this time. It's enough to pin her to the wall with his body, his hands coming up to cage the sides of her head. They kiss deeply and then Beth stands on her tippy toes and grabs his shirt softly pulling him to her. His hand flies to her waist to hold her still and their kiss gets rougher, she slips her tongue in his mouth and he sucks on her bottom lip.

Before they know it, they’ve made their way back into the bathroom while still kissing. Rio pivots them and walks back until the back of his knees feel the bench that flushed against the wall by the door on the inside of the bathroom.  
They are still mid-kiss when his hands slide from her hips to her ass and press her against him. She moans when she can feel how hard he is for her and it makes her center wet.

He sits down on the bench and she follows suit straddling his lap, her flowy dress pooling at her waist, as he palms her ass.

“Fuck” he groans pulling away to kiss her neck and collarbone. He can feel her grinding down on his lap and it's driving her wild.  
Beth lets out a hum of pleasure as his grown-out scruff scratched against her skin. He is leaning hard into her as he continues his kisses and she has to place her hands on his shoulders from falling back.

His lips glide down to where her cleavage is and begins to kiss and suck at the exposed skin.

“You look so fuckin good in this dress”. He says breathlessly before he hooks his fingers in the sides of the cups of dress. He tries to pull down but the fabric doesn’t budge.

“ How do we get this off?” he pants.

She reaches around to the back of the dress to get the clasp and zipper but she can’t reach it.

“There’s a clasp in the back” She whines a bit before she feels his lips on hers again.

She moves to stand up and turns around shooting a look over her shoulder at him, inviting him to undo the dress. He’s still sitting on the bench, eyes blown with desire, sucking on his bottom lip. The top of his shirt is undone and so is his belt.

He slowly gets up and stands behind her. Beth can feel his breath on her neck and sends shivers down her spine and nipples. They instantly harden. She expects to feel his hand at her back to undo the dress but instead she feels his hands at her hips again. He slides one hand down her hip and to her thigh, palming it over the fabric of the dress for a bit , then he scrunches the side of her dress up until the hem is at her mid thigh.

He runs his hand between her legs cupping her and feeling where she already wet and hums to let her know he likes the way she feels against his hand. Beth's eyes flutter close as he flushes against her back and swipes his hands into her panties. Two fingers connect to her clit and he begins to move them in circles.

She lets out a breathless moan feeling the rough pads of his fingers circle her sensitive spot. He bends his head and begins to kiss her on the bare shoulder and the crook of her neck again as she grasps onto his forearm that’s doing magic between her legs.

His lips come to her ear as he dips two fingers into her folds, “I want you Eliza- “

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

They both freeze, eyes popping open. Beth sucks in a sharp breath when she feels his fingers have stopped moving. His lips are still on her ears, but she can tell that he’s frowning at being interrupted. They stay like this for a few seconds. Rio at her back, hand still in her panties and in her. Beth nails digging into his forearm.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_ at the door again.

“Rio move.” She whispers, secretly not wanting to untangle from him.  
“Nah” he says with a small laugh, lips back on her shoulder. “I’m not done with you yet” He replies, starting to work his fingers in her again.

“RIO!” she hisses, and it takes all her power to push off him. Which in turn frees his hand from her panties and the dress falls down back to its original state.

He huffs in frustration and she can see that when she turns to look at him.

**BANG BANG BANG**

“Just a minute!” she says in her sweetest voice.

She sees Rio buttoning his shirt and pants again. He begins to head out the door and has 1 hand on the knob when Beth shrieks.

“WAIT!!! We can’t walk out together, they’ll see us. “

Rio pauses. And turns to look back at her again.

“Okay Macgyver, what do you suppose we do then?”

Beth searches the bathroom for an escape route and spots a small window on the far side of the bathroom. She points to it but Rio is already shaking his head no.

“Hell no” He fumes.

“Rio!!” She pleads.

 **BANG BANG BANG** .

She starts to feel frantic. What would one of the guests say if they saw them walk out of a bathroom together.

 _Would it get back to Ruby or Stan?_  
 _What if it's Ruby or Ruby’s mom or even Dean_.

All these things travel in her mind but before she could speak, Rio flings the door open and walks out.

Beth is frozen in fear but hears a faint “excuse me” from Rio.

Not a second later the knocker comes in to see Beth, standing there still frozen.  
The two of them meet eyes when the knocker gasps.

“OH . MY. GOD.” The knocker says. It was Annie.

**Author's Note:**

> The Stuby wedding is a middle point in this story. There will be updates that happen before and after this point. Im just to scatter brained to write in chronological order. I hope you like it :)


End file.
